when she came back
by Emily.E.16
Summary: sasuke never knew he had a sister untill hinata came back after disappering and brought Akane uchiha.
1. when she came back

chapter 1

Hinata left her village at age of 13 and joined the AF (Akastuki female).Along with that she met some one she never knew Akane Uchiah an unknown ninja. when hinata left many other ninjas went out look for her, but found nothing,and she became a missing ninja and everyone had though she had died.

3 Years later

Hinata trained alot and became more stronger than she had ever been. The unknown ninja Akane had trained hinata through out the years. Finally it all had finished, all of her training. She had become stronger. She asked Akane if she would go to konoha with her, but she said no. Hinata kept asking her anyways.

"no no no no im not going!"akania said

Hinata had lost her stuttering through out the years as well. "but i want you to go with me! i want you to have a better life and know new people"hinata said

"fine you win i'll go"she said

At Khanoha gates

When they arrived everyone just kept staring at them and it made them feel alittle bit unwelcome. As they walked towards Konoha Gates they saw sasuke and naruto. They kept asking if they are new to Konoha and how long they are staying. but they just kept quite and sasuke got pissed.

"are you going to answer we don't have all day"he said

"but we do"said akane

"just answer the question"said sasuke


	2. why must i come

When Akane started to yell and things went bad but good thing hinata was their to stop what was about to happen and left with no notice.

Hinata and Akane got to a hotel to stay their untill they find a place on their own.

"this is why i didn't want to come with you" akane said

"whats your full name akania i forgot ?" hinata asked

"Its akane Uchiah why?" akane answered

"that boy with the black hair is your younger brother sasuke uchiah the one i told you about when we first met."finshed hinata.

Hinata went to sleep but akania couldn't belive she has a younger brother here in konoha. akania couldn't sleep very good so she stayed up untill she fell next morning hinata and akania walked around the village and visited hinatas clan.

"nice to see you again father"hinata said

"thats your bitch ass father"akane said

"What did you just call me little girl?"he asked

"one thing im not little second of all i just called you a bitch"she said

"what a missed behaved girl you are! who raised you a pack of wolfs?" he said

"Father please i just came to visit you nd my sister"hinata said

thats when he let hinata and her friend in and hanabi saw her sister and ran to saw hanabi run and looked where she ran to and saw hinata. His eyes teared up but no tears fell, hinata saw him and ran to give him a hug.


	3. questions and answers

Inside the house where hinata grew up and left for 3 years now she's back. But she came back not for them for herself , her and her father talked her dad was mad that she thats she's back he disowned her and to never come back to his house ever their way back to the hotel they had cloths that covered their face but sasuke and naruto saw it was them from the other and naruto went up to them and asked them the same question from last time. but this time hinata answered.

"we use to live here we left and came back to stay"hinata answered.

"now you have your answer now leave us alone" akane said to them

"Who are you?"sasuke asked

"Why you want to now"Akane said

"Well maybe because you two look very familiar dont they naruto?"

"and what does that supposed to mean?"

"please dont start again" hinate inturrupted

"OOOHHH NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUR HINATA!!!! but who are you?" naruto said

"I am akane a friend of hinatas"

"whats your last name?" sasuke asked

" Sasuke sasuke sasuke i cant believe you dont know i am, i am akane UHCIAH" she finally sed

sasuke and naruto looked very shocked sasuke knew she looked familiar but he dont remember having an older sister.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a very long pause of silence. Sasuke could not believe what he just herd.

Sasuke's view

_This Girl! Is My Sister? This can not be. Itachi __**Killed **__ Our Whole Family! She Must Be Lying!_

"Well if your my sister how come i never knew about you?" Sasuke asked her

"Because i was born with to much powers." Akane answered " Father thought i was too dangerous too be around and to raise as a child" She said looking down as if remembering that day he gave her away.

Akane's View

_I was only 5 !_

_I can remember it clearly like it was just yesterday. It was 2 months before sauske was born. Thats when father found Itachi teaching me some techniques. Father said he saw darkness inside of me and it can not be controlled. "__**He made me think mother was at hospital ready to give birth to you! But he lied and sold me to some ninjas from the village hidden in the clouds! I was zoo shaken that i thought of running away! But i didn't i let with the ninjas and soon as we were far from the village i **__**KILLED THEM! **__**"**_

"Father didn't even looked back or said take care of her" akane was crying " All he said was **take this beast away from here**" And that broke my heart.

"when i was only 12 i found out that itachi had killed our whole clan and it made me think _did he kill our baby brother?_" she said

"Soon after i herd the news. I saw him. My big brother Itachi." I asked him "Did you kill him?"

"No. sasuke is still alive we are the only ones alive."

"Sasuke? thats his name?" thats when he disappeared.

End of view

Everyone looked at her. Sasuke looked so shocked. He could not Believe his father did that to her. He never knew about her and now he just met his older sister.


End file.
